


Night Terror

by DeansMyApplePie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And Comes Back To Life, Angst, Badass female character, Crying, F/M, Gruff Sam, Metatron Pisses Me Off, Oh Yeah Metatron Is Mentioned, Panic Attack, Season 10 Spoilers, Season 9 Spoilers, Someone dies, Stabbing, Tears, You Used To Live In The Gutter, kickass female character, sam is kind of a douche, trigger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansMyApplePie/pseuds/DeansMyApplePie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/N) has a night terror of what she believes is just her anxiety at the time, but it could turn out to be the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Begins Here

I was awakened by the sound of a familiar voice screaming. I felt extremely disoriented as I tried to remember where I was. Finally, I remembered. Hunter. Bunker. Winchesters. Dean. Sam. _Sam_ , I thought in a panic, grabbing my pistol from the bedside table. I began to run down the hallway to Sam’s room. I reached for the doorknob and threw the door open, seeing him on the floor, blood spilling from a deep slit in his throat. I heard my pistol clatter to the ground as I ran to cradle Sam’s head.

“No,” I sobbed. “No, no, no! Dean,” I screamed. I pressed two fingers against his throat for a pulse, feeling nothing. “Dean! _Dean!_ Sammy, no, you can _not_ do this to me."

“(Y/N)!” As I heard Sam’s voice yell my name, I looked down at his face in confusion. He was dead, but he was calling my name. I blinked hard. Was I hallucinating? “(Y/N), wake up!” Suddenly, I was transported back to reality, which was Sam shaking my shoulders, pulling me from a night terror. Dean stood at the end of my bed with wide eyes, knife still in hand.

“You okay,” he asked. I nodded, still confused.

“Sorry,” I whispered, casting my eyes downward. Suddenly I realized that the pistol clattering to the ground in my dream wasn’t mine, it was Sam’s. I saw his pistol on the ground next to my bed as I lowered my head in defeat. Nothing like this had ever happened before. 

“(Y/N)?” Sam’s voice tore into my thoughts, bringing me back to reality. “What happened?” I shook my head.

“I don’t know.” I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to remember the dream as it rapidly slipped away. “I heard you scream. I ran to your room and...” A shudder raced through my body as I saw the image of Sam dead on the floor again. I opened my eyes, not wanting to see it anymore. “You were dead, Sam. Someone slit your throat.” Dean looked at his brother with an expression of extreme concern. Sam cleared his throat.

“Well,” he began. “I’m not dead, (Y/N). I’m here with you and Dean. I’m alive, and I’m not going anywhere for as long as I can help it.” I smiled a little, letting a sigh relieve tension from my shoulders.

“You guys should go back to bed,” I decided, not wanting to deprive them of any more sleep. Dean looked at me intently, concerned.

“You gonna be okay?” He raised his eyebrows as he spoke. I nodded.

“Oh, yeah, I’ll be fine. Sorry for waking you.”

“Don’t apologize,” Dean chided. “I know how it feels, and you needed someone to wake you up.” I nodded again. Sam patted me on the shoulder, following his brother out of the door, closing it behind him. I passed a hand over my eyes and leaned back into my pillow. Suddenly, the vividness of the dream hit me and tears rushed to my eyes. I tried to wipe them away, but they kept coming. I couldn’t stop the images of Sam dead on the floor from coming to my mind. Soon, my entire body was racked with what I hoped were silent sobs. The walls felt like they were closing in and I broke out in a cold sweat. Finally, I reached over and turned on my lamp, almost tipping it over in the process. I went into the bathroom and stripped. Turning the water to hot, I sat in the tub with the shower curtain closed under the overhead spray, sobs still being wrenched from my throat.

“Shut up,” I whispered to myself, praying that neither of the boys would hear me.


	2. A Twisted Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N)'s night terror begins to come true after Dean becomes Demon!Dean and disappears for a while.

Four months later, Sam came home with a dead Dean draped over his shoulder. Metatron had stabbed him right in the stomach. I held on to the end of the bar, trying not to pass out. After I got a hold of myself, I followed Sam to Dean’s room, where he laid Dean on his bed. 

“I need to go do something,” Sam muttered hollowly. I nodded, squeezing my eyes shut. Right before he left the room, I stood up and rushed after him, wrapping my arms around him from behind, trying to offer some comfort.

“(Y/N),” he said, looking at me from over his shoulder. “Let _go_.” He roughly removed my arms from his torso and began to walk away. I sunk to my knees in the hallway, holding my face as I sobbed.

That was the day that Sam changed. He was different. _Darker_. But also grief-stricken. I tried to do what I could to help him through his brother’s death, but he didn’t want anyone to help him. Especially not me. One day, Dean’s body was gone with nothing left of him but a note on his pillow. We didn’t know why Dean had left, if the note was from him, or if Dean was even alive. It seemed that he was dead, but the note in his handwriting left us both extremely confused. Neither of us saw him for a long while after that. But finally, one day, Sam got lucky and saw his face on a gas station’s security camera. When we finally got him back to the bunker, he had black eyes and a cruel mouth. Dean was no longer _Dean._ He wasn’t possessed. He _was_ the demon. My hopes of finding Dean how he was before the mark were crushed, but Sam seemed to know that his brother would come back changed from this experience. We tried to cure him, but nothing seemed to be working. Then, everything changed.

 

A scream awoke me from sleep and my stomach instantly dropped. _The dream_. I grabbed my pistol and ran down to Sam’s room, finding him on the floor, getting a severe case of deja vu.

“No, no, no.” I felt for his pulse but found nothing. I felt rage pump through my veins as I picked up my pistol again. “Dean,” I screamed, outraged. “I know it’s you that did this. Come out and show yourself you coward!” I silently prayed to Castiel all the while, hoping he had enough grace to poof in. 

“If you say so,” I heard Dean’s dark voice echo through the bunker’s hallway and it sent shivers up my spine. Every impulse in my body was screaming at me to run, leave the bunker and never come back. But I couldn’t do that. I was in too deep already and there was no going back. 

“I’m not afraid of you, Dean. I’ve dealt with demons before and I don’t give a rat’s ass how much stronger you think you are, because you damn demons are all the same. You all think you’re so much better than each other when really, all you are is weak.” 

“Well, sweetheart,” I heard his voice again, closer now. “That’s your first mistake. You should be friggin terrified of me because I don’t have a conscious anymore. Old Deano is gone. I’ve moved in and I am gonna rip you to _shreds_.” I stood completely still, listening for any movement or any indication that Dean was close by. Suddenly, an arm wrapped around my chest and the cold steel of a knife was held to my throat.

“Too slow, (Y/N). I always knew we should have left you in the gutter where we found you.” More rage bubbled in my veins as my ears burned.

“Well, guess what, Dean. The gutter has taught me a lot about where to hit a man.” I kicked my right foot up, successfully hitting him in the groin. He groaned in pain and held a hand over his wounded area. Whipping around, I aimed my pistol at his head. 

“Bitch!” I fired at the wrong moment as he ran towards me, tackling me to the ground. The gunshot still rang in my ears as Dean gave me several hard blows to the jaw. “Oh, sweetheart, you’re gonna wish you never existed when I’m done with you.” His eyes flashed black and my heart fluttered with fear. I spit in his face and he wiped it off with his left hand, still pinning me down with his right. Suddenly, Dean was lifted off of me with lightening speed and thrown against the brick wall, knocking him out cold. I exhaled in relief as I saw Castiel standing above me, hand outstretched. 

“Sam,” I exclaimed, taking Cas’ hand and running back down the hallway to Sam’s bedroom. He still lay motionless on the floor as I ran to him. “Cas,” I cried. “Please, you have to do something. Use your angel mojo or something! Help him, please!”

“This may not work because this is stolen grace, but I will do what I can.” Castiel placed his middle and index finger on Sam’s forehead. The slash healed itself, but Sam remain motionless. “I have to go take care of Dean,” Cas said, leaving the room. I looked at Sam’s face intently. Then, I leaned down and gently kissed his lips.

“You need to wake up,” I whispered to him. “Because I can’t do this without you.” What happened next was a miracle.

“(Y/N),” Sam asked, sitting up. I sobbed with relief and collapsed against his chest.

“I thought you were dead,” I stammered through tears. We sat in silence for a moment, him holding me.

“Did you kiss me,” he questioned, looking down at me. I caught his gaze, blushing. He touched his fingers to his lips. “I felt it.” My blush deepened.

“I’m sorry,” I began. “I know I shouldn’t have, but-” Sam cut me off, pressing his lips to mine.

“If that’s what I was missing, I should have died sooner,” he grinned. I shoved him away from me playfully.

“Oh my God, Winchester, you are _so_ not funny.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my fanfiction! Please be sure to hit that kudos button down below if you enjoyed it.
> 
> Go follow me on Tumblr @kellythephotographer for more!


End file.
